Quidditch
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Cho no podria olvidar a Cedric, no completamente, pero su corazon podria ser curado con solo un poco de Quidditch


**Titulo:** Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

___"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

___Frase dada:_

_Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory._

* * *

Los hechizos volaban alrededor de ella de un lugar a otro, Cho se sentía realmente impotente, las enseñanzas de Harry aún seguían presentes en su memoria pero era tan difícil ponerlas en práctica cuando lo único que deseaba era huir, desaparecer para que nunca más la encontraran o, de tener la oportunidad, si tan solo no fuese tan cobarde, ir a pararse delante de uno de los mortifagos y permitirle tomar su vida.

Ella solo quería reunirse con Cedric…

Aun lo seguía amando…

Un agudo grito resonó a su derecha y ella solo pudo tapar sus oídos y agacharse para intentar pasar desapercibida, nunca debió de haber salido de su casa, los sollozos y lamentos de una pequeña niña se hacían más y más fuertes y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó, aquellas palabras que su antiguo director le dedicase a su difunto novio, al chico que la había dejado sola contra su voluntad.

_Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory._

Recordar a Cedric, eso no era tan difícil para ella, vivía haciéndolo día con día, pero hasta el momento no había hecho nada para honrarlo, se dio cuenta con un ligero tinte de asombro, los gritos seguían insistiendo en su mente, la pobre criatura no aguantaría mucho más.

_Tengo que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es cómodo_- tomo la varita con decisión en su mano derecha, las voz de Harry instándola a realizar un simple hechizo como protección y ataque resonó más fuerte que en ningún otro momento.

No se preguntó qué es lo que haría Cedric en una situación así, ella era Cho Chang y aunque no fuese de la casa de los Leones, ella también podía ser valiente y jugar al héroe por una vez en su vida.

Corrió en dirección de la atormentada voz y ante su asombro se encontró con solo un par de Mortifagos que al parecer se habían separado del grupo y ahora se dedicaban a divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de una pobre chiquilla muggles de no más de siete años.

_-¡Desmius, Desmius!-_ grito simultáneamente logrando atrapar a uno con la guardia baja, el otro había alcanzado a esquivarlo y ahora la veía con verdadero coraje, Cho trago un poco e saliva pero no retrocedió, la niña había dejado de gritar y ahora jadeaba pesadamente en su lugar, evidentemente demasiado débil para moverse.

-¿Acaso quieres jugar, muñequita?- se burló el hombre levantando su varita en posición de ataque, la chica se preparó para intentar contrarrestar alguna maldición, quizás podría saltar fuera del camino, pero antes de que el encapuchado pudiese decir alguna palabra escucho otra voz vagamente conocida lanzando un hechizo más avanzado y efectivo.

Asombrada se encontró cara a cara con Oliver Wood, el mismo que en sus épocas de escuela había incitado a Harry a ser menos caballeroso con ella.

-Debemos salir de aquí- llamo el chico con urgencia, Cho asintió dirigiéndose primeo hasta la pequeña y alzándola en brazos corrió junto con Wood a buscar refugio, barreras anti aparición habían sido puestas desde el inicio de las clases.

El chico la guio hasta unos escombros de lo que parecía una gastada terraza, vigilando que nadie los siguiera, bajo por la trampilla que el muchacho l indicase, sus cejas se elevaron silenciosamente cuando se encontró con la mirada aterrada de otros tres niños que eran vigilados y protegidos por un muy demacrado Lee Jordán quien al identificarlos bajo la varita.

-Parece que todo salió bien- exclamo aliviado dirigiéndose a Wood.

-Chang estaba manejando la situación bastante bien- declaro el capitán restándole importancia a su intervención.

-No es verdad. Llegaste en el momento justo- declaro mientras colocaba a la niña sobre una manta extendida- A todo esto ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- pregunto curiosa tomando asiento n el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas, aunque por todo parecía haberse calmado afuera no querían arriesgarse a salir por lo pronto.

-Estábamos de paso- admitió Lee- no esperábamos vernos envueltos en algo así, sin embargo no me quejo prefiero saber que pude ayudar en algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo estaba asustada- las lagrimas que había aguantado hasta el momento luchaban por salir.

-Actuaste como toda una Gryffindor- felicito Wood- Y eso que pensé que los cuervitos odiaban nuestra actitud poco inteligente y tendencia a meternos en líos- bromeo tratando de consolarla.

-No todos somos así, además, no lo hice exactamente por la valentía… solo quería hacer lo correcto por una vez… por la memoria de Cedric- y sin más dejo caer sus lágrimas, aún continuaba extrañando a su antiguo novio, su perdida sería una cicatriz que siempre dolería y que cargaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-Vamos Chang, deja de llorar- mascullo Oliver bastante incómodo y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, cosa que extraño a Cho, nunca nadie la había consolado de esa forma, sus lágrimas pararon por inercia- Eso es, buena chica, apuesto a que Cedric preferiría que lo honraras con tus sonrisas- termino, en eso momento uno de los niños se echó a llorar cuando todo a su alrededor tembló inexplicablemente, Oliver se acercó a consolarlo rápidamente y Cho no pudo dejar de admirar su entereza, ella también estaba algo preocupada, no sabía que había sido eso ¿Y si la casa se les venía encima?

-Hey, vamos, cálmate- empezó a recitar Wood ante las bromas de Lee que decía que Wood se estaba transformando en una mamá gallina- Mira, ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos del deporte más maravillosos del mundo?- pregunto Wood con una mirada emocionada que atrapo la atención de su público y en especial del chico.

-¿Futbol?- pregunto quedamente y tallándose uno de sus ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- grito ofendido el chico- ¡Me refiero al Quidditch!- aseguro orgulloso.

Cho no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que trato en vano de disimular, Lee la miro divertido y Wood parecía un tanto ofendido, pero es que la sola mención de Quidditch en la situación en la que se encontraban la hacía reír, era realmente gracioso para ella el como el ex capitán podía hablar eternamente del deporte y nunca agotaba el tema.

-¿Qué? No me iras a decir que conoces algo más genial que el Quidditch, Chang- la reto Wood.

Cho negó con la cabeza, definitivamente, en este momento no había nada mejor que el Quidditch.

*I*I*I*I*I*II*I*I*I*I*I*

Observo atenta la forma en la que Wood movía las manos intentando explicarle una complicada táctica que su equipo estaba practicando para el próximo partido, aun la asombraba la forma en la que el Gryffindor podía perderse en su mundo de pelotas, escobas y deporte con tanta facilidad, a ella también le gustaba mucho el Quidditch pero nunca había llegado a amarlo de la misma forma que el castaño.

-Y entonces, el bateador se cruza en la posición inicial y despeja la zona para el cazador… con un giro para confundir al guardián la anotación debería de ser pan comido- termino mirando la expresión de la chica, estaba realmente complacido de comprobar que hacia oído cada una de sus palabras, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo hacían.

-Quizás deberían considerar cambiar un poco el tercer paso, una ligera falla en la sincronización y el equipo contrario podría anotar sin que lo advirtiesen- sugirió asombrando al muchacho.

-Es una buena sugerencia, Chang- reconoció el chico modificando sus apuntes y diciéndose que se lo mencionaría a sus compañeros en el siguiente entrenamiento.

-Sabes, no me molestaría que fuésemos a cenar algún día- murmuro Cho contra la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos, hasta el momento siempre se habían reunido por casualidad o cuando coincidían en las emisiones de Potterwatch- A veces hablar tanto de Quidditch me da un poco de hambre, es como si lo estuviese jugando en el momento- admitió con una sonrisa. Esa era otra de las cosas que admiraba de Wood, le había recordado como y porque debía sonreír.

-No es mala idea- la chica miro asombrada como las orejas del castaño se ponían coloradas.

-Bien, entonces…- se interrumpió cuando sintió un extraño calorcito en el bolsillo de su túnica, asombrada llevo su mano hasta la moneda del ED que había decidido empezar a llevar desde el día en el cual se encontrara con Lee y Wood en aquel lugar, el mensaje en si la sorprendió.

Harry estaba en Hogwarts y Neville y Luna los instaban a ir para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort.

-Me tengo que ir- declaro ante el rostro confuso de Wood- Es hora de vengar a aquellos cuya vida fue arrebatada antes de tiempo- ofreció como explicación, guardo el galeón en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta, Wood la tomo de la mano y al girar lista para exigirle que la soltara el chico hablo.

-Iré contigo- lo único con que le respondió fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*I*

Años habían pasado desde el día en el que Cho decidiese combatir contra Voldemort en aquella batalla donde Harry Potter se había declarado vencedor, donde había escuchado los secretos de uno de los profesores que más había respetado y temido y en donde las muertes injustas a manos de mortifagos al fin habían terminado.

Ahora se encontraba frente al enorme monolito de oscura piedra pulida que había ido puesto como monumento a las víctimas de Guerra, sonrió suavemente al encontrarse con el nombre de Cedric, había estado en lo correcto al pensar que su recuerdo siempre dolería, mas hace mucho que había decidido retomar su vida.

-Mira Olí, te presento al tío Cedric- musito alzando a su pequeño bebe de dos años, el niño rio encantado al ser alzado en el aire por su madre.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió su esposo- o terminare poniéndome celoso- termino colocando un beso en su mejilla.

-Humm como si pudieses competir con el- bromeo mirándolo juguetonamente.

-Eso es todo campeón- respondió Oliver tomando a Oliver Cedric Wood de entre los brazos de su madre- mejor dejemos a tu madre para que pueda besar al muro de piedra y tú y yo nos reuniremos con nuestro más grande amor- afirmo dándose media vuelta.

-Vas a volver a mi hijo un adicto al Quidditch- protesto Cho dándole un último vistazo al monumento y despidiéndolo con una suave sonrisa.

-Obviamente, recuerda que no hay nada mejor que el Quidditch. Además, viniendo de la familia que viene no será una gran sorpresa- respondió emocionado y en eso Cho tenía que darle la razón, Su padre era un talentoso guardián, su madre había sido buscadora, su "tío" también y ni que hablar de su padrino. Lee comentaba las estadísticas de Quidditch en su programa de radio.

-Cierto, no hay nada mejor que el Quidditch- accedió abrazándose de Oliver quien la envolvió con un brazo por la cintura.

Para ella, el Quidditch había sido su salvación, si Oliver no lo hubiese mencionado en aquella ocasión, estaba segura de que no se habría enamorado jamás. Lo único mejor que el Quidditch era Oliver Wood y como el respiraba y vivía el deporte, entonces Cho no tenía problemas para enaltecer al deporte.

Que viva el Quidditch


End file.
